Patch Notes 1.2.46
A Word from the Developers Dear players! We wish you all a happy new year! In the latest update, we've revamped everyone‘s favorite cursed pirate captain, Bane. We hope you like them! We'd like to take this opponunity to thank you for trying out the new Emblem system. especially Emblem Talents. Through this period of data observation and optimization. we can see that the current design ol the Emblem Talent system has met our expectations, so the Emblem Talent trial event will be closed alter this update. l:New and Revamped Heroes •New Hero Balde — [ Gossen]. 599 Diamonds. 32.000 Battle Points - Launch Week Discount: 30% off. Hero Specialty: Gap-closing high burst assassin with a cooldown-refreshing ultimate. 1st Skill: Spike - Darts in the specified direction,dealing physical damage In the first target hit .Use again to cause physical damage to the target and reduce their movement speed. 2nd Skill: Slaughter - Throws daggers tarward. each dealing physical damage to targets hit. Use again to recall daggers, which deal damage to enemies hit as they return. Returning daggers deal increased damage to enemies hit by the initial throw. Ultimate Skill: lncandescence - Charges toward a short distance. immediately resetting remaining cooldowns, and gains increased movement speed for a short time. Passive: Specialist ~ Each spellcast grants a rune. After stacking several runes, the next basic attack will deal additional damage. •Reworked of the Seven Seas-Bane. 1st Skill:Claw Cannon — Fires the crab claw cannon in a specified direction, dealing physical damage to the first target hit. After hitting a target, or reaching the maximum distance, Crab Claw Cannon shells will scatter backwards, dealing physical damage to targets, slowing their movement speed and inllicting them with the ‘Inked’ effect. 2nd Skill: Rum - Takes a sip of rum. immediately restoring HP and increasing movement speed. Bane can then spit venom forward in a fan-shaped area, dealing magical damage to enemies and applying the ‘Inked’ effect. The longer the venom is brewed, the more damage it will deal. Ultimate Skill: Catch - Harnesses tidal energy, summoning deep-sea fish to close in on the specified location. Each attack deals physical damage to at least two enemies in the area. Can also deal damage to towers. Passive: Bile - Intermittently inluses his weapon with tidal energy. when inlused. the damage of the next basic attack will be increased and deal additional splash damage to nearby enemies, while slowing them. Hitting an ‘Inked’ enemy with a basic attack will reduce the cooldown ol Shark Bite. lll:Hero Adjustments •Lesley Fixed a problem where releasing Master at Camouﬂage twice would consume energy twice. •Angela Optimized art and sound performance. Heartguard: Optimized tips for when no target is available. Puppet-on-a-String: Changed the stun effect to an immobilization effect. Initial base damage adjusted from 260 + 40 x Skill Level to 270 + 30 x Skill Level. Magic Power bonus adjusted from 0.6 to 0.4, with final damage adjusted accordingly. Gradual deceleration effect when attached increased to a maximum of 80%. Love Waves: Reduced base damage at max level by 50. Magic Power bonus adjusted from 0.8 to 0.5. and Increased damage from each Lover‘s Mark Item 10% to 20%. •Gord Mystic Injunction: Damage frequency increased by 10%. •Tigreal Passive - Fearless Redesign: Tigreal takes 32%-60% less Crit Damage (depending on level), and his physical and magical delense gained from equipment is increased by 15%. •Moskov Abyss Walker: Mana cost reduced by 15. •Minotaur Despair Hammer: Damage adjusted Irom 320 + 30 x Skill Level + 1.2 x Extra Physical Attack to 255 + 25 x Skill Level + 0.6 x Total Physical Attack. In Rage Mode, Despair Hammer will deal additional damage based on the target's maximum HP. •Vexana Optimized display effects. •Ruby Optimized skill effects. •Pharsa Her voice clip will no longer be played every time she casts Feathered Air Strike. IV:Battle Equipment & Spell Adjustments •Battlefield: 1.Optimized death replay function. You can now tap skill icons to see specilic skills. 2.Optimized AFK takeover mode. AFK takeover will now lunction more intelligently. a.When AFK players become active again. the takeover selection bunon will disappear immediately. when the player goes AFK again to: 1 minute. the player with the best current battle score will take control of the choice. b.When someone in the team initiates a surrender vote, the taken-over player will choose to surrender by default. 3.Added a new Custom Chat Shortcut to ‘Communicate’: “Heading to turtle!‘ 4.ln special circumstances, if low-rank players fail to purchase equipment for a prolonged period of time, the system will issue a strong reminder and purchase automatically on their behalf. 5.Adjusted Brawl Mode Battle Spell positions, making them easier to tap. •Equipment: 1.Axe Total price adjusted from 720 to 770. 2.Shard Total price adjusted from 1,875 to 1,505. 3.Killer Total price adjusted from 1,825 to 1,605. Shield gained after using Retribution adjusted from 6% of Max HP to 9%. 4.Machete Total price adjusted from 1,700 to 1,550. Attack Power provided adjusted from 35 to 30. •Battle Spells: 1.Arrival: You can now tap this spell again to cancel it. Canceling Arrival will refund 505 of the cooldawn time. The icon image for this spell has also been changed. When using this spell, a special marker effect will be visible on the minimap. 2.The cooldown of Retribution has been adjusted from 30s to 35s. •Emblem Talents: 1.The coolduwn ol Focusing Mark has been increased by 1s. 2.The duration of Healing Hand has been increased by 1s. 3.The duration of Hot Pursuit has been increased by 15. 4.OptimIzed the description of Impure Rage. V:New Events & Features • The Bane's Booty event is now available! Complete the specified quests to accumulate Treasure Map Fragments and obtain a variety of amazing rewards,including the hero Bane,his skin,tickets and more. a.Event Description: In this event there are six islands. and each island has 6-7 quests. Complete the tasks to obtain Emblem Packs and Treasure Map Fragments. b.Unlocking Islands: Collect a specified number of Treasure Map Fragments on your current island to unlock the next one, as long as its set opening time has already arrived. c.Gameplay: The more Treasure Map Fragments you receive during the event, the more rewards you'll receive. d.Collecting Rewards: You can see your rewards on the progress bar at the bottom ot the event interface. Tap to receive them. VI:System Adjustments •The Talent Trial event has ended. a.All Emblem Talent Points will be reset and you'll need to reallocate your points to Emblem Sets accordingly. b.The number of talent points you have lor each Emblem Set will be reset according to your current Emblem Level, to give you the correct number of points. c.The level requirements for the ultimate talent of each set‘s third tier will become ellective again. You'll need to reach Emblem level 20/30/40 respectively to unlock the corresponding ultimate talent. d.In order to thank you lot trying out this new system, we have prepared a small gift for you! You'll find it in your mail! •New Emblem System Optimization: a. Custom Marksman Emblem Fragments officially added to daily receivables. including Daily Medal Chests. Daily Free Chests. random packs, and so on. b. Now, it you ﬁnish a game with unassigned Emblem Talent Points, you will be asked if you want to go to the Emblem interface to allocate your remaining points. If there is an Emblem Talent setup we think may be suitable for the hero you used in the last game, we'll recommend how you should spend your points. c. You'll now receive rewards tor unlocking new Emblems. as long as they're not free to unlock. You'll receive corresponding Emblem Fragment rewards upon unlocking new sets. d.The in-battle attributes interface will now distinguish between basic attributes and emblems, and equipment and skin attributes. e. An Emblems tab has been added to the Bag interface. f.After maxing out an Emblem Set, extra fragments will now be automatically converted into Magic Dust according to a certain percentage, and will be sent to you via mail. g. Fixed an issue where Emblem changes were not updated properly when minimizing a team lobby. •Optimized the post-battle reporting tunction. There are now multiple repon options to choose from. •Optimized red dot prompt logic for the following events: a.Event: Skin Packs b. System: Mail, Prep (skills) •Optimized incorrect tower location on the minimap in Tutorial Stage One. •Optimized some Chinese hero skin names. •Optimized time-limited Avatar Border interlace display. •Added season rewards and ranked qualiﬁcation rules to the Ranked lobby. •Added player gender and Squad abbreviation to player history interface, and ﬁxed incorrect medal information issue. VII:Bug Fixes •Fixed a bug where the Jungle Tutorial results sharing Image would show a picture at Miya instead of Hilda. •Fixed a perspective problem that arose when heroes were supposed to disappear when spectating broadcasts. •Fixed a problem where Limited Avatar Borders were not refreshing in the Avatar Border List. •Fixed a Draft Pick Mode issue where reopening the list of heroes would cause problems with the avatar checkbox. Category:Patch Notes